callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
K7
The K7 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Like the Honey Badger and the VKS, it has an integrated Silencer. Campaign The K7 is part of Logan Walker's starting loadout in "The Ghost Killer". It is also used by enemies in "Sin City" and "Severed Ties". It can be a good alternative for players who are used to using the Honey Badger in earlier levels. Like all weapons in the campaign, and unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it can kill most Federation soldiers in a single headshot, even at longer ranges. Combined with its moderately low recoil, this makes the K7 a viable weapon to use even on harder difficulties. Multiplayer The K7 costs 8 Squad Points. The K7 is a long range but low damage SMG. At any range short of sixteen meters, the K7 will deal 34 damage, taking three hits to kill. Damage linearly decreases until thirty meters, where the K7 will only deal fifteen damage, taking seven shots to kill, the most of any weapon in the game. At the majority of ranges, a headshot will reduce the amount of shots needed to kill thanks to a boosted 50% damage bonus to the head region. This damage per bullet is paltry, but the range of the K7 is only bested by the Vector CRB when all SMGs are silenced. As is tradition for an SMG, the penetration power is low. The K7's fire rate is slightly above average for its class, firing at 895 RPM. This fire rate is quite fast and can make quick work of opponents in CQC. The K7's accuracy for an SMG is lackluster. The iron sights are very clean, the recoil per shot is in-line with the rest of the SMG category, but the centerspeed is a low 1200. In tandem with the elevated fire rate, it can be difficult to control the weapon. The K7's handling characteristics are in-line with the rest of the SMG class: 100% movement speed, 80% move speed while strafing, 200 millisecond aim down sight time, and good hip-fire accuracy. The K7's reload speed is average, taking 2.5 seconds to do a partial reload, 3.2 seconds for an empty reload, and 1.8 seconds to Reload Cancel. Although the animation is fast, the reload cancel speed is average at best. The K7 has a comparatively small magazine capacity for its class, sporting an in-class worst 32 round magazine capacity. This will allow the user to spawn in with 96 rounds of ammunition total. Due to the K7's low damage and higher fire rate, these rounds can be expended quickly. The K7 doesn't have access to the barrel attachments nor the Tracker Sight. Everything else is available, however. Optical attachments are present in order to replace the K7's iron sights with something more customized to the user's liking. However, there are attachments that provide more tangible benefits than the optical attachments. The Foregrip is the lone underbarrel attachment for SMGs, and it's a good one, reducing viewkick values by ten percent. This makes the K7 much easier to control, and due to the lack of barrel attachments, there's less choice for purely beneficial attachments. Extended Mags increases the K7's magazine capacity to 48 rounds and boosts the starting ammo loadout to 3/2 of the original. The K7 is prone to running out of ammo prematurely, and this attachment cures that woe. Armor-Piercing ignores the health benefit of enemies using Ballistic Vests, while dealing more damage to Juggernaut Suits and other enemy pointstreaks. Although situational, the attachment doesn't hurt. Rapid Fire will boost the K7's fire rate to 1071 RPM, making it much more lethal in close quarters. However, the combination of a higher fire rate and a 5% increase to viewkick values makes the K7 much more difficult to control, so a Foregrip would be a worthy attachment to pair with Rapid Fire. Due to the integrated silencer, the K7 is a weapon one should consider using with a stealth loadout. It is the best of the integrated silencer weapons for a stealth and speed combo due to its faster handling characteristics compared to the Honey Badger. The K7 was buffed on the April 3rd patch, along with most other SMGs, to make it a more competitive weapon. It received a 35% increase in its minimum damage range, meaning its damage will not drop off as quickly as it did before. This is very beneficial because the K7 has the lowest long range damage in the SMG class, and it will now be more competitive with other longer range weapons in its class. Extinction The K7 appears in the map Awakening and Exodus costing $2000. It is not the best choice statistically, as most of the other submachine guns have a higher amount of ammo in the magazine, as does some of the other fully-automatic weapons in the game mode. It has a high rate of fire, however. Attachments Integral *Silencer Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope Barrel *Muzzle Brake (in Extinction only) *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery K7 CoDG.png|K7 in first person. K7 iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. K7_reloading_CoDG.png|Reloading. K7 cocking CoDG.png|Cocking. K7 model CoDG.png|Model. Trivia *The word "상 " can be seen on the iron sights; it is Korean for "phase". *The K7's serial number is 00100TH. *The K7 has a single, back-up iron sight on the front sight, above the circle. *When optics are equipped, neither the front or back sight is flipped down. *In Extinction, when the Muzzle Brake is attached, it does not replace the integrated silencer. Instead, it is attached to the end of the silencer. **Also when the Muzzle Brake is equipped, the silencer loses the reduced muzzle flash but keeps the reduced noise for the most part. Branebriar1930 (talk) 20:44, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Submachine Guns